Lover of My Soul
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'I was always told that love isn't planned; that it doesn't run a damn schedule. I knew that I probably would've fallen in love with someone. However, if I had the choice, you'd always be my first choice.' -Auslly- Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, but I own my made characters and plot.**

**Warning: There will be other languages (Spanish and Latin) and obviously it won't be right because I'm using google or something like that. If you could speak either, I'd love it if you helped me. Also, this is not a story that has anything to with vampires, so don't worry about that ish. It's my own made up supernatural (I think, there's no such thing as far as I know).**

* * *

A man raced through the trees of wooded area. His long dark hair billowed behind him like a long ribbon. He looked behind him and stopped in the middle of a clearing, his heart racing, and eyes wide like saucers. His breathing was laboured as he looked around for something – _**someone**_. He gulped hearing the whistle of the wind and the shaking of the trees. "He's coming," he murmured quietly to himself.

He got in to a fighting stance, prepared to fend off the first people coming towards him. "Come out! I know you're there, bastard!" he yelled.

He wildly began kicking and punching the air, as if he were attacking someone. A chuckling resounded and he froze, looking for where it originated. As soon as he turned his back, something attacked him. His scream filled the quiet and empty clearing.

* * *

Ally rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour. The girl alone was attacking like an obsessed fan girl over some group of 'supernaturals' called _Susceptor Animae_. They had been watching the news when the news woman ended up with breaking news of someone dying – yet again – just a few hours back. Here in Canton, Michigan, Ally found it weird that there had been so many murders. And they were odd murders, the person seemed to have died and be dried up, like a prune. They were always drained of their blood and their eyes were wide with dull fear.

Just thinking about something like that made Ally shiver. What kind of sick person would scare another person in to absolute fear and then just leave them dead on the streets or something? And, _**obviously**_, they were having a hard time finding the criminal since there were never any fingerprints or evidence left behind. They were like ghosts, just leaving nothing behind. And her friend happened to obsess with them. "Trish." The short Latina on her bed glanced back at her with a wide smile. "This 'Suspect Anime' group–"

"_**Susceptor Animae**_," the shorter girl growled.

Ally shrugged and sighed. What did that even mean? "Sorry, whatever. Anyways, what makes you _**think**_ that this very much fictional group did this? I mean, this is inhumane and wicked, who'd do something like this?" Ally asked.

Trish sat up with a wide smile on her face and her eyes glazed over. Ally grimaced, hoping that the normal rude and violent Trish would somehow pop up in the next few minutes. "Ally, they are not fictional! I swear they are real. They'd be only capable of doing this and getting away with it." Ally rolled her eyes and walked in to her closet – or Trish's in this case – and put on her shoes. "We're leaving for school already?" Ally nodded and Trish pouted, following her friend. "Okay, fine," the Latina said childishly.

Ally rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. She grabbed her bag and looked at Trish as they walked down the hall of the house and in to the kitchen. Trish greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek and her brother with punch to the arm. Ally smiled softly and hugged everyone in the area. "Tener un buen día," Trish's mother said.

Ally smiled as Trish grabbed her brother by his ear and dragged him out of the kitchen. She laughed and nodded at Mr. and Mrs. De la Rosa. "You guys have a good day, too," she told them.

They smiled at her and watched as she left, smiling bitterly. "Ella no le ha dicho (she hasn't told her)," Mr. De la Rosa said in Spanish.

His wife nodded and sighed, turning to wash the dishes in the sink.

* * *

Ally was nibbling on her donut as Trish ranted on about something that happened in Maths the day before. She was feeling bored and her mind and thoughts started to drift, as well as what she was staring at. She looked around the school yard and sighed. It was so beautiful, even if it were autumn. Ally loved the cool breeze on her arms and legs (she was wearing a dress with a light jean jacket). The sun was brightly shining and she was smiling. It was too beautiful to consider this the third week since autumn started.

When her eyes gazed past the school's parking lot, something caught her eyes. Standing in the middle of the parking, huddled together, was a group of people she hadn't recognized. Majority of them were brunettes or black haired except for one. That one, he was _blond_. He seemed to be in control of them as they walked towards the school doors. Ally couldn't see them all that good from her spot on the picnic table with Trish. Instead, she turned to her friend and poked her side. Trish jumped a bit and watched where Ally was pointing her finger. "Do you know them?" she asked the Latina.

Trish looked closely at them and narrowed her eyes, grinding her teeth together. Ally was confused in her friend's sudden change of behaviour. She waved her hand in front of Trish's face and was in complete shock when Trish grabbed it unexpectedly. "Ally," she growled lowly. Ally gulped, this was side of angry she had never seen. "You'll be showing the blond one around the school. Be careful and avoid looking him in the eyes, understand?"

Ally nodded, feeling a bit perplexed. What freaked Ally out even more was when Trish smiled brightly, as if that little moment hadn't happened. She grabbed Ally's hand and skipped into the school with the puzzled brunette. Ally felt as if her best friend's behaviour was off, but she didn't question it. She was afraid of the answer to the question.

* * *

True to her word, Ally found herself staring at the most _**beautiful**_ male that she had ever seen. He was hunched over the bench in the office foyer, texting away on his phone. He had sunglasses – in autumn? Ally found that weird – in his hair – which looked messy, as if he had just woken up – and piercing brown eyes. She was standing in front of him, scared to ask him when they were going to start walking around the school. She bit her lip and rubbed her nose, a sign that she was nervous. "Aye oh, Aust, there's a chick standing in front of you, boy," someone commented.

Ally blushed and stepped back when he looked up. He looked distant and cold, like he had no emotions. "I already knew that," he said.

Ally shivered. His voice was deep and monotone. He slowly stood up and Ally avoided his eyes as he looked down at her. Throughout all of this, all she could think was _'damn, he's freaking tall'_. She rubbed her nose again and someone laughed. Now she could feel the presence of many surrounding. "Man, she's innocent, must taste _**fantastic**_," someone commented.

Ally shivered. The blond's gaze hadn't wavered from her person and just be surrounded by – wait, had someone said she'd _**taste**_ good? She shrieked and pushed past the people behind her, falling on her behind. They all laughed – except for the blond, he just stared. "I'm not food," she whispered.

Their presences alone were intimidating and Ally felt frightened. They chuckled again. "Yeah, but we think you are. What do you say, Aust, can we take her?" another asked.

He unexpectedly growl and the others jumped back in fear. Ally gulped as he approached and picked her up easily. He grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his. Ally was visibly shaking in fear and she knew he knew because he _**smirked**_. "Yo, put her down, Blondie!"

He let her go and turned around. Ally's eyes widened when she saw Trish approaching them. She tried to focus on Trish's appearance, however, but the blond had put his hand on her lower back, caressing it slowly. He smiled brightly at Trish, but it didn't make it to his eyes. As a matter of a fact, his smile looked wicked and evil. "Trish de la Rosa, it's been a while," he hissed.

No, Ally wasn't joking. He _hissed_ his hello towards her friend. Trish looked between them and narrowed her eyes angrily. She stepped up to them and ripped Ally away from the blond boy. "Leave her alone, dammit. She won't fall victim to you guys," Trish snarled.

Ally's eyes widened. Since when could Trish snarl? The blond boy only smirked wider. "But, lovely," he drawled out coldly and lazily. "She's my tour guide for today. I need her."

Trish growled and clenched her fists. "You're not a senior," she hissed lowly.

His smirk faltered and he glared darkly at her. "And you're not a junior, but I wasn't going to say anything," he whispered.

It almost sounded like he was threatening her without saying anything threatening. It frightened Ally. Trish glared at him and turned to Ally, hugging her tightly. "Be careful, he's dangerous," she whispered in her ear.

Ally tensed. He was dangerous? That meant… he had to be in a gang of some sorts. She bit her lip since a scream would get them all in trouble. The blond looked at her and she blushed, looking at her shoes, or Trish's back in her case. She nodded and Trish pulled back, hands on her shoulders. She glared once more at the blond and walked off. Someone whistled at her and she growled, turning around. "Oh, buzz off, Jamie!" she yelled before continuing her walking.

Ally held out her hand, not meeting the blond's gaze. "Ally Dawson, I'm your tour guide," she whispered her greeting.

He glanced at her hand and his gaze flickered up to her face. "How old are you?" he asked.

The question was abrupt and it made Ally's eyes bulge out of her skull. "I just turned sixteen a week ago," she squeaked.

He nodded and began to walk off. She looked at him confusedly, what was he doing? "Follow him. He wants you to follow him," one of his friends had said.

Ally nodded and before she walked off, she looked at them. "Sorry, but I didn't get his or any of your names," Ally murmured.

One person with blue eyes and nodded. "We know and it's best if you never figure them out."

* * *

Ally found it awkward showing the blond around the school. Instead of remembering and looking at everything she was showing him, he took the opportunity to just look at _**her**_. His gaze was unnerving and intense, she felt like her skin was going to burn away. Her heart was racing quickly, thudding violently under her breast. She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist and walked a bit faster. "Why are you moving so fast? I'm in no rush," he told her.

She froze in spot and heard him stop just a few centimeters behind her. She could feel his breath warming her neck and feel the heat radiating from his body. She gulped and began walking again. She pointed to two large doors and turned to give him a weak smile. "This is the library," she told him.

He nodded and walked past her. Ally stood in one spot, dumbfounded. "Um, we're not allowed in the library before lunch!" she exclaimed. He stopped and looked at her. "B – Because school recently started in August and they wait until October to start allowing people in all day. Sorry if you wanted to – whoa, no, close it!"

She ran up to him and grabbed his arm before he could walk in the library. A jolt ran up her arm and she gasped. The blond boy growled and pushed her off his person, turning on his heel to walk away. "Austin," he growled.

Ally looked at him, confused. "That's my name, Austin Moon."

* * *

"… and then he _**pushed**_ me and told me his name. That's so rude, and what's up with his inhumane growl?" Ally told Trish as she nibbled on her sandwich.

Trish raised a brow before frowning. "Wait, you said you felt something when you touched his arm?" she questioned the brunette.

Ally thought back to it. Yeah, she had. But what did it mean? He must've dragged his feet on the carpet before she touched him. That had to be the only reason to why she felt that jolt. "Yeah, I touched him and I felt this jolt. Why, did it mean anything?" Ally pressed on.

Trish's lips thinned with anger and she clenched her fists. She gave Ally a fake bright smile and shook her head. "It meant nothing." Translation: _It means a lot._ "Don't worry about it, just avoid him from now on." Translation: _Worry and make sure to never cross paths with him ever again._ "So, Ally, I heard Madame Éclair went off on Dallas today. Man, I wish I was in your…"

Ally tuned her out and frowned. Trish was keeping something from her. It seemed like it was something big – and it worried Ally. Trish never kept anything from her, they told each other everything. She looked around the lunchroom and sighed. What was Trish keeping away from her anyways?

Out of the blue, a shadow cast over Ally and she glanced up. Standing above her was Austin and he looked just as emotionless as this morning. Trish growled and stood up. "_Leave_," she hissed dangerously.

Austin just look at her but stared down at Ally. Trish frowned and sat back down, not wanting to cause a scene. She paled just looking at him. _No,_ she thought. _I won't allow it._ "Get up," Austin demanded.

Ally laughed nervously and stood up slowly, against Trish's adamant protests. Austin grabbed her arm and inspected her face closely. Ally could vaguely feel a large amount of eyes on her as he peered closely at her. Some were filled with awe, and others with plain ole jealously. She shivered and bit her lip. Unexpectedly, Austin pushed her violently back in to her seat and this caused Trish to begin yelling at him. "Leave her alone, asshole!" He glared at her and Trish sunk back in her seat, still glaring at him. "Listen, you don't like her presence? Good, leave her alone. Ally's my responsibility, I will never allow her to be in your hands," she told him in a calm voice.

Ally blinked and looked at her friend. She was Trish's responsibility? What was that supposed to mean? Austin flashed her furious friend a wide smile that practically said 'I do what I want, when I want to and if you don't like it, that sucks' and walked away. Trish was practically shaking with anger. Ally patted her shoulder comfortingly and smiled. "There, there. It'll be alright, I think it'll be alright. What do you even have–"

"Ally" She looked at Trish and nodded. "If he approaches you, walk away or run. Austin is nothing good. Talk to the rest of his family, but not him. He's too dangerous," Trish told her before walking away.

Ally stared confusedly at her retreating form before glancing at all the eyes on her. She squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, focusing on her food again. She pouted and nibbled on her sandwich again. _Trish, what's your history with him?_ she thought to herself, _did he harm you in some way? I need to know. I really do._

* * *

Ally found herself walking to Trish's house alone. Trish had disappeared after lunch and it had worried her at first, but the nurse had said she signed out with a stomach ache. Ally shook her head and smiled a bit. _I told her eating three meals a day was proper. She never listens to me though._ She shivered as the breeze became colder, wrapping around her form. She looked to the sky and groaned. It was going to rain. She could smell it in the air and the dark clouds were giving everything away. _I could use a miracle driver right now,_ she thought. She pouted her adorable pout and as if her prayers were being answered, a car pulled up beside her.

She glanced warily at it as the windows rolled down. A brunet stuck out his head and offered her a smile. She blushed and took a large step back. He reached around him and opened the back door. "Hop in, my brother caught you walking alone and wanted to give you a lift," he said.

She raised a brow and looked past him. She froze like a statue and shook her head frantically. The other male raised a brow and smirked. "Come on, you can't be scared of Austin here?" He paused and bellowed out a loud laugh. "Actually, you can. He's a scary person. Hop in, I promise he won't do a thing."

Ally shook her head again and watched as the driver's door opened. Austin stalked towards her and alarms went off in her head. The other boy groaned. "Austin, leave her alone. She said no," he told him.

Austin ignored him and stood in front of Ally, his presence intimidating her immediately. "Listen, Trish told me not to approach you – eek! You're going to put me in the car? Okay, I won't argue with you," she told him.

Austin placed her in the backseat and closed the door before she could run out. He walked to the driver's side and got in, locking the doors immediately. The brunet male looked back at her and offered her another warm smile. "Sorry about him, I'm Grayson, though," he told her.

Ally nodded and gave him an uneasy smile. Austin began to drive, speeding off. "Uh, I'm Ally Daw–"

"I know."

She paled and nodded, gulping. She looked at the blond driver and sighed. Did he even know where she lived? "Uh, Austin, I don't live–"

"Shut up," he hoarsely whispered.

Ally's mouth clamped shut and Grayson rolled his eyes. Ally found herself on an unknown street. The houses were disappearing in to trees and a long road. She gulped, was he kidnapping her? "Austin, take her home," Grayson told him.

Austin swerved a bit and Grayson cursed while Ally squealed in shock. Was he trying to kill everyone in the car. "Mom and dad want to meet her," he coldly informed them.

Ally's heart raced. She was going to meet their parents? But why was she going to meet them? Hell, she was scared of one of their sons. "Take her Trish's. You're obviously scaring her," he told the blond.

Austin growled and sped up a bit. "Yeah, well, Trish is in the house right now. She'll be just fine," he snarled.

Grayson eyed him weirdly and nodded, giving Ally an apologetic look. "Sorry, I had no idea Trish came here. I guess you have to come here as well," Grayson told her.

Ally nodded slowly and looked ahead. The house driveway they were pulling in to was _**huge**_. Ally gaped at the large white Victorian styled home. It had vines growing on the sides of it but it didn't look bad. Actually, it added to the house's beauty. "You live _**here**_?" Ally shrieked.

Austin growled and stepped on the brakes. "Yes, we live _here_," he snarled angrily. "Get used to the view, you'll be here more often than you think."

Ally looked at her cautiously as he got out of the car. Grayson sighed shook his head. "Ally, I'm sorry. I feel really bad for you. He's ill-tempered and cold, you're going to have a hard time with him," he told her.

Ally furrowed her brows together and felt herself being dragged out of the car. She grunted when she ran in to a hard body and heard the door slam shut. They walked to the front of the house and Grayson opened the door. They walked in and immediately Ally recognized four people standing in foyer arguing with two calm and collected beings. "Dammit, Ally's not staying here! Austin's dangerous, I won't allow it!" Mrs. De la Rosa yelled.

A blonde woman didn't change her expressionless expression, but nodded. "I understand, you fear that my son is crazy. I do, really, but I do not care. This will benefit Austin and the girl. Don't you agree, Austin?" she asked.

Trish and her family glanced at Austin and growled. He still had a strong grip on her arm and Ally could feel her arm tensing in pain. "Why is he squeezing her arm?" Trish growled. "How will it benefit her? He pushed her – _**twice**_ – today and now he's squeezing the blood circulation out of her arm? He won't benefit her and either would living here!"

The blond male chuckled and smiled brightly. "Awh, Trish, Catarina and Rodriguez, we've all been through this. At one point, we had to live with the one we were destined to be with," he exclaimed brightly.

Ally was confused. What were they talking about? "Mike, we trust you and you _**six**_ other kids a hella lot better than Mimi and her deranged son," Catarina growled.

Mike laughed loudly and winked at his now glowering wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at his son. "Austin's not deranged… he's just… different from us all. He has his mother's personality and I'm sure it's because he was always around her as a kid, that's all. Mimi's not crazy, she's just cold and distant. Well, she used to be, she's becoming more warmer. I think the girl will benefit them both. Cassidy said that she talks to a lot of people and they enjoy her company. Maybe she _**will**_ benefit by living here," Mike told him. "Whaddaya say?"

The whole De la Rosa family glared – save the youngest – and took a step back. They inhaled deeply and nodded. "Fine, two weeks."

"Three weeks."

"A _**month**_, that's the highest," Trish growled.

Mike laughed. "Let's try the whole school year. If she doesn't do well or seems depressed, take her back. Otherwise, let's try this out. Our house will always be opened to the De la Rosa clan from now on, how's that?" Mike tried.

Their lips thinned and Mike smiled widely. "Come on, Rodriguez, we were childhood friends. Come on, you trust me and the six others, _right_?"

Rodriguez sighed and nodded. "Fine." Mike cheered happily and kissed the top of his wife's head. "But remember one time, her family are all dead. And we all know whose fault it was, be careful with her. There was a reason she was living with us," he told him.

Mike nodded and Trish walked over to Ally. She ripped her away from Austin's hold, ignoring his angry growl. Ally looked at Trish, tears in her eyes. "Ally, I'm so sorry," she told her.

Ally blinked and looked around the place. "Why are you leaving? Why can't I come?" Ally asked her.

Trish pursed her lip in thought and opened her mouth to say something, but Mimi beat her to it. "Why, your Austin's mate – or soul mate, as you humans call it – and that's why you _**must**_ stay," she told her haughtily.

Ally gave her a confused stare. She was… Austin's what now? "You're confused. Let me explain, my son has been stalking you for the last few months." She shrieked and gave him a look. Austin smirked her way and reached out to grab her, but she had jumped back. "Yes, stalking. He spotted you back in July, walking through a mall with Trish. He immediately felt drawn towards you. Stop running, don't deny his touch. Soon your body will crave it everyday," Mimi bluntly told her.

Ally blushed and latched on to Trish's arm. "I'm going home with the De la Rosa's," she said firmly.

Mimi chuckled darkly and Austin glared at Trish and Ally. "You can't, don't you see that you must bound yourself to my son – _**forever**_?" she hissed.

Mike clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Hmm… I'm sorry." Ally blanched. "You have to stay. You're like Austin's sanity," he explained. "You cannot leave, if you want to risk all the boys around you dying."

He was threatening her. Ally could hear it in his voice. She paled and took a step back. Then, something occurred to her. "_**Boys**_?!" she shrieked. Mike nodded and gave her a confused stare. "Well, you see, I am not that – err…"

"She's a virgin. She hasn't dated a man before, kissed one or had sex with one," Trish stated bluntly. "And it sure as hell won't be with your son."

Mike laughed merrily and hugged his wife tighter. "Trish, very soon she won't be denying his touch," he said. "She'll want to be near him and every thing. I, however, promise he won't _**kill**_ her. Austin loves innocence."

Ally gasped and turned on her heel, prepared to run. Just as she was about to take off, someone grabbed her waist and picked her up. She screamed and tried to claw her way out of their hold. "Stop moving!"

She froze, realizing Austin was holding her. "Good, good," Mike commented.

"She doesn't know."

The entire house went silent and Ally turned to the stairs. It was the girl from earlier, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked up to Trish and took a deep breath. "You harboured a human in your house, forgetting that your Ninetails could _**kill**_ her?" she sneered.

Trish scowled and huffed, turning her back to her. "Are you forgetting that _**you**_ could kill her? She'd be safe here with Austin. Mates do a hella lot of a better job than those who lives with the human," she told Trish.

Ally was confused. "How could she kill me?" she asked. Trish and her family looked uncomfortable and that puzzled Ally even more. "What she talking about, Trish?"

Austin smiled evilly and put down Ally, walking over to Trish. He clamped a hand down her shoulder and laughed darkly. "Come on, Trish, she wants to know," he quietly said.

Trish looked at her. "_Susceptor Animaes_, or in English, it means 'Soul Takers'," Trish whispered.

Ally blinked and looked around her. Austin gave her a really scary stare and she shrieked loudly. Without thinking, she turned on her heel and ran out of the front door. Trish almost face palmed at her friend's stupidity when Austin went after her. Grayson snickered and walked out onto the front porch, everyone following him. "You forgot to mention that we have supernatural abilities," he chuckled.

Trish glared at him. "And risk my friendship with her? I bet we're going to be on a tight line now."

Ally ran in to the wooded area surrounding the large house, adamant on getting away from everyone in that house. _Her kind is the reason people are dying. She's been __**killing **__people. I thought she told me everything!_ Ally pushed back and ducked under incoming branches. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. her back hit a tree as Austin neared towards her. "Why do you move so fast?" she screamed.

He grimaced and growled. "Why are you so damn scared? I won't fucking hurt you unless I feel threatened," he snarled. "And even if you do live with us, I'd only use you for my amusement and sexual enhancement."

She paled and shook her head. "No, I would never submit to you, dammit!" she yelled.

His eyes widened and he growled. In a flash, Austin was in front of her, hands at the sides of her head. Her nails dug into the tree bark and her breath hitched. Austin grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his. "I dare you to go against my wishes, and maybe we'll see what can happen," he hissed quietly.

Ally's heart raced and she tried to push him away. He grabbed her hands pressed his body to hers. She froze in absolute fear. "Don't treat me like a monster," he growled in her ear.

She bit the side of his neck and he let her go immediately, taking a step back. His eyes flashed red and Ally gasped. "I'm sorry, you were in my personal space!" she yelled.

He calmed down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning on his heel. "Leave." Ally was confused. What had he meant by that? "I said fucking leave. I'm not dealing with you," he sneered.

Ally felt relief on her shoulders and she happily skipped past him. Before she could even get far, Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he kissed her, _hard._ Ally stood, frozen. What was she supposed to do? Kiss him back or push him away and slap him? She chose the latter in her mind, but her body had other plans. She found herself shyly returning his kiss. Before her hands could even touch his neck or face, a sharp feeling on her bottom lip made her step back.

She touched her bottom lip and her eyes widened. Why was her lip _**bleeding**_? She looked up at Austin, who was smirking evilly. His bottom lip was covered in her blood. She felt the need to throw up when he licked his lips slowly. _Oh my goodness, he cut my lip, smeared my blood on his and now he's licking it? That's so disgusting!_ He tilted his head to the side and smiled in dark amusement. "I'm sorry. My teeth got in the way," he told her.

Ally wanted to scream or anything, but she couldn't. It was stuck in her throat. She actually felt mesmerized by him. He smiled widely, showing off sharp fangs. He licked them and hissed when he heard someone calling their names. He took a step back from Ally and glanced at Grayson as he came in view. Ally blinked rapidly and looked at Grayson. He looked between the both of them and raised a brow. "You… guys alright, n–"

"NO!" Ally yelled, making Grayson jump. "I want to go home with Trish! I don't know you or trust you people! Let me go home with – _ugh_."

* * *

Austin threw the unconscious brunette over his shoulder and glanced at his brother. "Any reason as to why you're looking at me?" he asked coldly.

Grayson closed his mouth and shook his head quickly. "Nope, it's just that you knocked out your… mate," he replied.

Austin shrugged and began walking again. "I am well aware that I knocked her out. What is your point, though?" he asked walking off.

Grayson almost fell to the ground at the question. _What's wrong with it? You knocked your damn mate out, that's my point;_ he thought but instead said, "Nothing."

Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching her limbs. Smiling with satisfaction, she looked around her room. Or at least she thought it was her room. She was lying in a deep dark blue colored room that has posters of rock stars and half-naked women everywhere. It was then she realized she wasn't home, her head was hurting and she was vaguely aware of someone holding her waist tightly.

She turned her head to face to look at the person holding her so intimately. Her heart pounded in her chest seeing Austin looking at her coldly and intensely. She opened her mouth to scream but he was quick to cover her mouth. She whimpered and remembered that he had thrown something at her head to knock her out while she yelling at Grayson. She paled; he kidnapped her and brought her to his room. "Don't scream. I don't want Trish in my room," he hissed lowly.

Ally calmed down and sighed in relief. Trish was in the house. But for how long was she going to be here? Ally remembered that Trish had lied to her and anger took over her being. She had forgotten about that last night because Austin had kissed her and cut her lip. Her lip! Ally gently rubbed her hand over her lip, expecting to feel a scar but instead she felt nothing but smooth skin. "I healed it for you because mother was about to kill me for even cutting you. Although, you deserve it," he told her. She glared at him but it faltered seeing his never ending cold stare. "And we agreed to allow Trish and her family to stay here, as long as you didn't run away again… or at least _**try**_."

Ally wanted to shift away from him but his grip stayed tight on her. She glanced at him shyly and cleared her throat. "Aren't you hungry? Don't you want to eat something?" she asked him quietly.

Austin flashed a fanged smirk and sat up with her. She couldn't help but like her gaze wander down his torso. It looked all muscly and strong. He had a six-pack and a v-line with a little happy trail. He raised her chin with his index finger. "I already ate." She looked at him confusion. What did they eat? Ally never recalled anyone in the De la Rosa eating food. "It was enough to last me a whole day, too."

Ally shivered at the dark edge his voice had taken on. He smirked darkly and leaned in a bit, but Ally pushed him away and rolled away. She hadn't realized how big his bed was until they were about a meter and a half away from each other. Austin smirked and turned around. He pulled the sheets off of himself and Ally blushed. She hadn't been looking at just a bare torso but also a bare back. She could see his butt right now, yet she didn't look away. He stretched and stood up, turning around to get something in the dresser on the other side of the bed.

Ally watched carefully – with bright red cheeks – as he pulled out a pair of plaid boxers. Instead of being gentleman like and walking in to another room or his oversized closet, he turned around and looked directly at her, smirking in dark amusement. Ally squealed and ducked under the sheets on his bed. "You can't possibly sleep naked," she shrieked.

She heard nothing but felt a heavy weight on top of her as they pulled back the sheet. Austin caged her in between his strong, muscled arms and chuckled darkly. "I do sleep naked, get used to it. I also hug the person next to me tightly, you should have a _**fantastic**_ time sleeping by my side," he told her.

Ally shook her head and kneed him in the balls. He cursed and rolled off her in pain. She took this time to hop of his bed and run out of the room. She glanced at the long hall and ran towards the stairwell she could vaguely see. A loud growl sounding roar was heard and Ally's heart rate quickened. She had to find somewhere to go, somewhere far from here.

She quickly made her way down the stairs, not stopping once. A loud crash was heard followed by something that sounded like wood being smashed against the wall. She looked behind her and grunted, cursing loudly. He was coming, she could sense him. Ally's heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest and she quietly cheered when her feet touched the ground of the first floor. She made a mad dash for the front door and grabbed the door knob. Just as she was going to open it, a hand fell over hers and slammed the door shut.

The hand lightly caressed her hand and the person snickered evilly. Ally wanted to die. He caught up to her. She was going to die. She could see the light. Austin growled angrily. "You think too fucking much," he sneered in her ear. Ally gasped in fear. Shit, he could hear her thoughts loud and clearly? "Yes, I can and you think too _**much**_. Now, be a good little mate and come back upstairs. We need to talk."

Ally gulped and shook her head. She felt Austin tense behind her before she was jerked back by her waist and hoisted onto his shoulder. She hit back rapidly with her fists and kicked her legs frantically, hoping to catch him in the nose or something. Instead Austin sped up and Ally felt like she was in a blur. Everything whizzed past them quickly that she thought she'd end up with a whiplash. "Put me down! Help, I'm being taken hostage – ow! That hurt!" she whined as Austin dropped her onto his room ground.

He closed the door and locked it behind her. "You want to hurt each other? Great, I can do that, but be warned, what I'm about to do to will get you to listen to me, I will mark you as mine and it'll also make you bleed."

Ally screamed when Austin's fangs elongated and he lunged at her, eyes as red as dark red velvet. A sharp pain pinged in her neck and she tried to push him away. It didn't feel like he was trying to suck her dry of her blood, but it did feel painful. "Get off me!" she yelled.

Austin ripped his fangs from her neck and sat against the wall. Ally thought he was handsome in this current moment, her blood all over his mouth and his eyes red. He smirked and crooked his finger at her, beckoning for her to come closer to him. Her hand rose to her neck and she pulled it back to see how much blood was there. She whimpered at the sight of her hand covered in blood. Austin's arms wrapped around her neck and she looked at in pure confusion. She was no longer near the bed, but somehow near him.

How did she move that fast? Actually, when had she even _**moved**_? Austin grabbed the back of her neck and licked her wound clean. It felt so good that Ally actually moaned at the gesture. His tongue gently lapped over the puncture wounds that were bleeding profusely. Once he was finished, he sucked on the skin that had been fixed cleanly.

Ally glowered at him and pushed herself off his lap. He gladly let her go with a scary smirk. She whimpered, her bottom lip protruding out. She felt tears in her eyes and she covered her face. "Shit fucking dammit, don't tell me you're going–" Tears poured from Ally's eyes as she silently whimpered. "You're so damn–"

"Get away from me! I don't like you!" she yelled.

Austin's eyes widened and then narrowed. He stood up and walked towards the door. "If that is your wish, but remember this, do not call on me if he comes for you," he said before completely leaving.

Ally sat there, glaring and crying. She didn't care about who he was talking about or him at all. All she wanted was to go home, so much for a perfect Monday.

* * *

**I need a beta reader. Anyone up for it?**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin &amp; Ally, but I own my made characters and plot.**

**Warning: There will be other languages (Spanish and Latin) and obviously it won't be right because I'm using google or something like that. If you could speak either, I'd love it if you helped me. Also, this is not a story that has anything to with vampires, so don't worry about that ish. It's my own made up supernatural (I think, there's no such thing as far as I know).**

* * *

She stayed on his balcony for the rest of the day, gazing beyond the trees. She felt an intense hole in her heart, one that reminded her of that day. _"Mommy and daddy, get up!"_

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thought, but it wouldn't leave.

_He looked down at her and smirked wildly and evilly. Suddenly, he came charging at her. Ally wanted to scream, but it was stuck in her throat. Instead, she covered her face and curled in to fetal position, awaiting the attack. She waited and waited, but nothing happened. She felt a breeze whip by her and loud thud followed by a grunt of pain. What was going on? She dared herself to open her eyes and found a beautiful blond kneeling before her. _

_His facial expression was empty and cold as he gazed over her twelve year old body. She felt the intense heat of his stare and slightly shivered. What was happening? He picked her up and she suddenly felt lightheaded and tired. She looked him in the eyes and the last thing she remembered were red eyes that resembled deep red velvet silk._

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed, hugging her knees closer to her chest. What the hell would happen now? Trish had been lying to her for four years – not even close, it more like _**ten**_ – and she didn't like the Moon's because she couldn't trust them. How was this going to end up like? _I should've taken that death sentence with mom and dad that day, it would've been better than just being alive anymore,_ she thought glumly. Suddenly, she felt guilty. That's not something she should've said. She should be thankful that blond had even rescued her th

The breeze outside became stronger and Ally shivered. It was becoming colder. She looked to the sky as her lip trembled. The clouds were becoming darker. Was it going to be a thunder storm? Her stomach rumbled, signalling that the lack of food she had eaten was making her even hungrier. "My, my, you sure are hungry," someone commented.

She gasped and turned her head towards the person. It was a dark haired man with eyes that looked like black pearls. He looked wicked and something about his entire posture said that he didn't come here to talk. His head tilted weirdly and soon he was in front of Ally. He grabbed her chin and Ally tried to move, but she felt paralyzed. Actually, she couldn't move a single limb on her body. She _**was**_ paralyzed by some unknown force. "My, oh, my, she'd make a good meal," a voice whispered. It wasn't the man in front of her, however, but instead a tall brunette made her way towards them. Her eyes, too, were as dark as black pearls. She dipped down in front of Ally and grabbed her neck, restricting her breathing. Ally winced in her head, and she wanted to gasp for air, but she couldn't do a single _**thing**_. "I can't believe he'd do something as stupid as leaving his mate out here for us to consider food. And she's a human, too. I love innocent blood, they make me feel eviller."

Nails dug painfully in to her throat and Ally felt a tear slip down her face. "Humans are nothing compared to us. You're weak, so if I were you, I wouldn't try a single thing." Ally whimpered softly and closed her eyes. _Austin,_ she thought to herself. The brunette chuckled and the man laughed. "You call out his name, knowing full well he won't come. Austin _**hates**_ humans more than he hates–"

The man was thrown off of Ally and the female hissed, jumping behind the girl and landing on all fours. She bared her teeth at someone and left Ally to gasped and coughed up blood on the ground. A growl resounded the quiet clearing and Ally looked up. Much to her distaste, Austin had actually come for her – even after he said he wouldn't. "What the hell are you doing on my property?" he snarled.

Ally didn't know if he was talking about the house or her, but she ignored it. He sounded pretty possessive. The girl smirked and sat on her heels. Before Ally could even react, she reached out and grabbed her hair and dragged her closer to her. Ally winced in pain and even heard Austin growl. "Your property happened to be looking tasty and delicious alone. I thought that you didn't care so much, I was prepared to eat her soul," she told him. "And for my Ninetails to all drain her of her blood."

Austin narrowed his eyes. He clenched his fist and glowered at her. "I wasn't talking about her." Ally felt her heart shatter; knowing that her so-called 'mate' wanted her dead already. "But now that you mention it, I guess the both of you have to die for touching what is _**mine**_."

The other brunette reacted fast when Austin lunged at her. She let Ally's hair go and jumped on to the balcony railing like a cat. She smirked darkly at him and tilted her head to the side. "Pretty possessive, aren't we?" she asked rhetorically. She made a cat like sound and stood up straight. "Meow, I remember when I was your kitty and you were my dog. So much has changed, huh? You found her while hunting for Jackson. Man, that was classic. I got to watch the entire thing."

Austin growled and slashed at her. She pouted and fell back, waving bye to him. He growled and looked down at the falling girl. Ally looked at his face – he looked torn. She felt bad for him, but shoved it down realizing she still didn't like him. "W – Who was she?" Ally asked.

Austin didn't answer her, but someone else did. "You let that _**bitch**_ and her stupid lackeys come in here and attack my friend? Not to mention, you weren't even trying to hurt her!"

Ally watched as Trish came in to view, running to her side. She gingerly touched Ally's throat and glared back up at Austin. Ally, too, looked back at him, but he had his hands gripping the railing tightly. "Don't you dare go after her, Austin; you have a new priority right here now. Going after her would be like chasing a figure you used to lust over!" Trish yelled.

Austin ignored her and braced himself as he jumped over the balcony, following the other brunette. Ally's heart squeezed and clenched in her chest, a sure sign of jealously. However, the brunette, herself, had no idea why she felt that way. Hell, she didn't even like the guy at all. Trish growled and gritted her teeth. She ran to the edge of the balcony and followed Austin's pathway. Ally stared at the empty balcony in shock. _T – They left me outside alone?_ The wind blew and whipped around her. She shivered and stood up quickly. She felt a little weak but that wasn't going to stop her from going back inside.

Once she was in, she closed the balcony door, but a malicious presence overwhelmed her being. She turned around and saw someone sitting on Austin's bed. He grinned wickedly at her and stood up, walking to look at the pictures in Austin's room. She shivered and gulped. "You must be Ally," he said in a country accent. She slowly nodded and he licked his lips and then the air. His tongue darted out like a snake's own tongue. He flickers his tongue around and in a mere second, he was licking Ally's face. She felt an overwhelming intensified pain takeover. "You taste delicious."

She grunted in pain and sunk to her knees. He tutted at her and bent down at her level. He stroked her cheek and she screamed in pain. He pouted and grabbed her chin, looking her in the eyes. He blinked a few times and growled, jumping back. "What the hell are you?" he hissed.

Ally groaned in pain and rubbed her face. Why was he scared of her – of he was – because she was harmless. She looked up at him and he smiled evilly. "This is good. I've finally met a _Dimidium Genus_. You're one of God's most terrible creations, but you are beautiful to me. You can make me much more powerful. Think of the offspring we can produce together," he stated.

Ally looked up at him in puzzlement. What was a _Dimidium Genus_? He approached her with wicked intentions, but when he was a few centimeters away from her, he was thrown across the room. A redhead appeared in her room, growling loudly. Ally's eyes widened in shock, it couldn't be… could it? _Dez…?_ The man hissed and his eyes turned completely black, no other color whatsoever. It made Ally's bones shiver and her skin crawl.

The redhead approached the man and before he could do anything, the man disappeared. The redhead cursed loudly and turned around to look at the brunette on the ground. He walked over to her and bent down, balancing himself on his toes. "Call for Austin," he told her. Ally was confused. How could she call for someone who she didn't like – and was one hundred percent sure he didn't like her either. "Just think of his name and picture him in your head in anyway."

She furrowed her brows, but did as she was told anyways. She pictured a blond, who looked quite cold and angry, and then she whispered his name… _**out loud.**_ She opened one eye and smiled with relief. He hadn't come. It was just her day. She looked at the redhead who was peering closely at her. "Dez, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

He sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. She frowned, realizing he was hesitating. "Trish is my… mate," he explained. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "But we don't exactly get along, per say."

Before she could say anything, the balcony door opened and two people walked in, one yelling loudly. "I can't believe you abandoned your mate to chase after old lust!" she yelled.

Ally turned around and smiled at Trish, who returned it. Austin raised a brow and then he bared his fangs at Trish when she growled at him. "You don't even know me all that well. I was trying to get answers out of her. Such as where he–"

"–Was here and trying to attack Ally." Austin and Trish's attention snapped towards Dez, who was standing there with a thoughtful expression. "I'm thinking that they were _waiting_ for Austin to show up so he'd chase after Brook for answers and then Ally would come in here, only to be attacked." Dez narrowed his eyes at his best friend and shook head. "I know what you're thinking and we can't torture Brook and Adam for answers, it won't work. Trust me, you'll only fail. On a scarier note, Ally's a _Dimidium Genus._ This is dangerous, and I know her blood has been sealed," Dez explained.

Trish looked uncomfortable, Austin – as usual – looked indifferent, and all the while Ally looked confused. She frowned and looked at her feet. She felt someone sniffing her and looked to her side. Austin was peering coldly at her as he sniffed her cheek. "He _**licked**_ you?" he hissed in her ear.

Ally tensed and Austin growled. "We can deal with the whole 'Half-Blood' crap next time. I want all of their blood right now," he hissed.

Dez rolled his eyes and glared at Austin, Trish as well. "You realize that this is serious. The minute you guys become closer, her blood will be attracted to yours and therefore released. Without proper training, she'll go crazy and kill us all," Trish snarled.

Austin gave her a sardonic smile and she tensed with anger. "That sucks doesn't it, to be killed by your own best friend. I offer my condolences," he sarcastically snapped. "I don't care. He touched what was mine."

Ally jumped away from him and crawled closer to Dez. "I don't belong to you or anyone–"

"What the hell happened to the sweet Austin who everyone loved so much? I'm sorry; he died when his sister died, right?" Dez yelled.

Ally looked up at her friend in shock. Dez wasn't known for getting angered easily. He was so nice, easy-going and sometimes he was a little out of his mind. Trish scowled and huffed. "He was _**bound**_ to become like his mother, you knew and I did too. Five hundred years can do a lot to nice people… _**right**_ Dez?" Trish sneered mockingly.

Dez glowered at her and clenched his fists. _Five hundred years…?_ Ally thought in utter shock. "Shut up, Trish! I'm still me!" _Five Hundred Years…?_ "I have my nice side still!" he yelled.

Austin growled and stood face to face with Dez angrily. "Yeah, well, five hundred years turned you in to an asshole," he snarled. _Five Hundred YEARS…? _"I wouldn't be talking about how much I've changed," he sneered.

Trish stepped in, glaring at Austin angrily. "You're not you anymore, Austin! That's what he's trying to say! You've changed completely. I bet your heart is nothing but…" _FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!? _"… A cold block of ice. There's probably no red within it either," she sneered. "Don't say anything about–"

"Five hundred years?" Ally shrieked.

Finally noticing the brunette on the ground, everyone gave her a weird look. She wanted to slap them all, she was not weird. They were over five hundred years of age… how was she supposed to react? "Five hundred years of what?" Austin questioned her.

Ally blinked and stood up quickly. She rushed to the door and began trying to open it… the wrong way. "I can't stay here… you're all ancient. Five hundred years… oh dear, I'm not even that ancient," she murmured to herself.

She continued to try and push the door open without any success. Austin rubbed his forehead and sighed. Dez and Trish shook their heads at Ally's naïveté. Was she really trying to leave again? "Ally." She froze at Austin's voice and slowly turned her head to look at him. "Stop trying to leave. It's not going to work."

Ally shook her head furiously. "I have to, you're ancient and I am not marrying you or mating you – whatever you call it – so I'll just leave. I don't typically go after ancient people – um, put me down?" she squeaked.

Austin had picked her up and gently sat her on his bed. "You're hungry," it wasn't a question, just a statement.

Ally nodded slowly and he stood up. Dez sat beside her and ruffled her hair. She smiled at sign of affection from the other male, which had undoubtedly made Austin jealous. Trish growled and Dez immediately stopped his actions as Ally fell back on the bed. "You're all ancient," she murmured.

Dez chuckled. "Actually, we're pretty young." Ally murmured something that sounded like 'Young my ass', making Trish smile and Austin glare at her. "The oldest _Susceptor Animaes_ are actually over nine-hundred-ninety-nine thousand years of age," Dez told her.

Ally blanched and looked at him. "She must look like a mop," she commented without thinking.

"We do not. Considering the fact you think so makes me mad." She shot up on the bed in sitting position and felt a pair arms wrap around her waist. She subconsciously snuggled closer to the person for protection that wasn't needed. She looked up from the ground and gasped. The woman she was staring at was practically the epitome of perfect beauty. Her nose was perfectly angled and straight – perfect in _size_ – and her eyes were almond shaped. She had full painted red lips that shined like the stars in the sky. She had a heart-shaped head that was surrounded by long strawberry-blonde hair.

Her brows were extremely perfect, like she had waxed them to perfection. She was dressed in robes of white and blue, her hair braided back and she was holding a gold staff with some weird looking dogs (they had nine tails). And although she looked like the perfect beauty, her personality did not reflect on that. "Such a disrespectful child, I do not understand why I had to come and talk to you. Clearly I am not the leader of this entire group, I'm just one of the eldest," she explained.

Dez sighed and bowed before her, as did Trish. The only person who hadn't moved to do a thing was Austin. He stayed behind Ally on his toes, holding her waist. The woman glared at him and he smirked at her. "Dearest Austin, you've never changed. You weren't lying as kid when you said you'd never bow before an elder or the leader. So rebellious and dangerous, so unfortunate for this young, rude female," she said.

Ally blushes bright red and looked at her unpainted fingernails. She felt so ashamed. She had no idea she was _**this**_ beautiful. In all honesty, when she heard her age, she immediately thought _**old**_. You can't blame her, though, anyone who didn't know the woman would've thought so, too. "Although, you have your perks, you're a sweet boy – although you hide it so well – and you're confident and protective. Anyone should be proud to be your mate and family, and friends. You're a loyal figure and you despise betrayal towards anyone, even if they're your enemy." Ally almost choked on her spit. Unbelievable, Austin was none of those. He was rude and aggressive. Where was she getting this all? "It seems your mate doesn't agree. You must be an ass to her. After all, you had a declaration that you'd never mate or marry. Sucks, when fate turns on you and–"

She froze and tensed in fear. Slowly, she glanced at Ally and she felt her skin bristle. "There's a _Dimidium Genus_ in this room." Her staff dropped and her eyes widened as she looked Ally over. The brunette clutched her shirts in fear and Austin tightened his hold on her waist. "Why is she so pure… she should be evil. What is wrong with this one?" she questioned.

Ally narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Okay, what is this? Some kind of prophecy?" she questioned angrily. "Why is she speaking weirdly about me? There's nothing wrong with me!"

The woman's eyes returned to normal and she picked up her staff, walking over to Ally. "There is no prophecy." Ally gulped and nodded, Austin's hold on her waist tightening more on her waist. She grunted. _Any tighter and I won't be breathing anymore,_ she thought. Austin chuckled. "Excuse me, I am Aeliana, the guardian of these idiots." Austin growled and Trish and Dez hissed at her. "We have twenty guardians in total, all are the oldest of all _Susceptor Animae_ in the world and I have the unfortunate luck of watching over Austin's, Trish's and Dez' families around the world. You… you'll be a good addition for us, I just know it. This has happened before, and he is our master," Aeliana said.

Austin appeared in front of Ally and Aeliana. His body was tense and his fist clenched. "Do you mean…?"

Aeliana nodded. "He is unmated. Unmated _Dimidium Genus_ always dies. He was good for five thousand years, but he'll be gone soon. We need a new master and _Dimidium Genus_ are stronger than all of us, tenfold. We can _**destroy**_the evil and make her our Mistress and you the Master," Aeliana said. She rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth. "However, I will have the displeasure of bowing before _**you**_."

Austin snarled and shook his head. Trish and Dez' eyes widened. He was refusing to agree to this. Aeliana looked at him and growled. "Austin, this is important–"

"No, I refuse. I will not take part in helping you out. If he's dying, find another unmated _Dimidium Genus_ with their mate. She doesn't even know what she is, makes no sense to take her," he growled.

Dez smirked and snorted. _He's being over-protective. Like a true mate,_ he thought, blocking Austin out of his mind knowing his friend's ability. Aeliana slammed down her staff and turned on her heel, her robes moving with her body. "Austin, if we don't have her stay good, she'll be corrupted by Hanks and his lackeys. Remember that, we need her. So make a damn choice, don't let me down, dammit," she hissed.

She slammed the staff down again and the wind current picked up, opening up the balcony door. Ally's arms rose to protect her face and when she put them down, Aeliana was gone. She looked at Austin's back and he seemed to have relaxed. "Austin, she's right," Dez said.

Trish nodded, but then huffed and crossed her arms, looking away. Austin rolled her eyes at her behaviour and looked at Ally. "If someone ever approaches you again and tells you that they're one of the twenty elders, ignore them, okay?" he told her. Ally nodded slowly and he looked satisfied. "Alright, I'll go and get you something to eat, okay?"

* * *

Ally was looking out the window in boredom. Her weekend was terrible. Austin was demanding and quite rude, Dez was also demanding, but he was nicer and Trish was just so over-protective when it came to Austin. Every time he wanted Ally for his self, Trish would intervened and take her away somewhere. Now she was stuck living with them and it turns out he made the _A-List_ in their school already, same for Grayson.

What confused Ally even more was that Catarina said that he had six other siblings, but she had only met five – well, she met two and the three others looked at her as if she were dinner – and couldn't figure out where the sixth one was. She decided that the sixth one was an adult who lived on their – "Ms. Dawson, what is the answer to this question?" the teacher shrieked.

Ally jumped in her seat and blurted out an answer right away. "Dogs and cats!" Everyone laughed at her and she blushed. Damn, she was never an A student, why was her math teacher doing this to her? Her teacher glared at her and she sunk lower in her seat. "Sorry, Ma'am," she murmured.

Her teacher huffed and called the next person she knew or thought wasn't listening to her drone on about calculus. "Hmm, Mr. Moon." Ally looked at Grayson as he looked up from his phone in boredom. She wanted to scream and pull her hair out. He wasn't human and has been living for a long time! He knew all the answers already! "Answer this right now or I take your phone," she squeaked in her nasally high voice.

Grayson looked at the board and sighed. "It's not even that complicated and the answers wrong. It's not – maybe I should write the answer down for your simple minds," he said.

He walked over to the board and grabbed the eraser, erasing the teacher's solution. Dropping the eraser, he grabbed a piece of chalk and read the board. Ally squinted at it and frowned. She couldn't even answer that. It made no sense to her.

_Y = f(a) + f'(a)(x – a)_

He looked at the teacher and pointed at it. "You got 1/5 and ½, and ended up with 1.065. That's wrong, I promise you. It should look like this."

_F'(x) = 1/4 (1 + x) –3/4 (1) = ¼ (1 + x) –3/4_

_F'(0) = ¼ and f(0) = 1;_

_Thus, y = 1 + ¼ (x – 0) = 1 + ¼ x_

_F(0.1) = 1 + ¼ (0.1) = 1.025_

The teacher looked over the answer in the textbook and then looked at Grayson, who looked dead bored. She smiled brightly. "That is right." Ally's right eye twitched. She didn't even know her math teacher was capable of smiling. She began to clap for Grayson proudly, and soon all the girls in the class followed suit. "You're so smart. Unlike some people," she sneered towards Ally, all the while smiling at Grayson.

Ally wanted to bang against her desk as the entire class stood up to clap for Grayson, who was clearly basking in all the attention he was earning. She glared at him, arms folded across her chest. _Damn him, he's making me look stupid._

* * *

The bell for lunch had rang and Ally stood up, ready to gather her things and hide away from all the _Susceptor Animae_ who had told her to wait for them earlier. "Ally, hold up. I need to have a word with you. Please close the door and come over here."

She glanced at the empty class and then at her English teacher. Nodding slowly, she closed the door and walked over to him slowly. She was confused. She hadn't done anything. And she meant it; she didn't do her homework, nothing. _Shoot, he's going to give a detention. But my little sister… I promised to see her in the orphanage today,_ she thought. "Yes, Mr. Cuable?" she whispered softly and nervously.

He took off his glasses and looked over a few papers. Ally tensed. Where those her tests and assignments? She prayed they weren't… she already knew she was failing English, among other classes. "Why didn't you agree?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. "It could help us and protect those around you."

She looked closely at him and gasped. She took a few steps back and gulped. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. _He's one of those people Austin warned me about! Oh goodness, I am going to die!_ She thought. _I refused; I wonder the death will be, though…_ "Ally, you can help us. You just have to–"

His hands clapped down on her shoulders as he went on about the safety of the _Susceptor Animae_ clan. She felt her skin heat up and she dropped her stuff, and pushed him away from her. She closed her eyes tightly and growled. "Don't touch me!" she screeched.

He grunted in pain and there was a loud crash. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped in shock. Her hands were on fire and her English teacher was bracing himself on the desk tightly. He was breathing heavily and Ally gasped. The fire went out as she covered her mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry! I don't know how I did that, but I am truly sorry," she babbled on.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "You're truly strong. You belong as our leader, make a decision. You can't listen to him; he doesn't know what is right – no, listening! Don't leave!"

She had gathered her stuff and rushed out of the room quickly. She had lit her hands on fire by accident and burned her teacher. But how did she do it? She looked at her hands and sighed. She didn't ever want to do that – she crashed in to someone and toppled on top of them. "Ow, that hurts," the person groaned.

She looked down and quickly moved off them. The other girl rubbed her head and grunted. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I'm so clumsy, sorry!" Ally squeaked.

The girl gave her a weird look and smirked. "I like you." Ally frowned in confusion, and the girl groaned, rubbing her head again. "My head hurts."

Ally gasped and helped her up before gathering her stuff. "Let me take you to the nurse's office… as my way of apologizing, okay?" she asked.

The girl nodded and Ally thought she looked average looking, like her. Her caramel skin contrasted well with her dark brown hair and curls. She peered at Ally with dark brown eyes and smiled. "Yeah, thanks." Ally walked ahead of her, her head bowed in shame. The girl ran to catch up with her. "I'm Kira Starr by the way," she introduced herself.

Ally smiled at her, "Ally Dawson, by the way."

Kira snickered and looked her up and down. "Geez, you're so pretty. So, you must be popular in the school, huh?" she asked.

Ally blushed and shook her head. "Nope, I'm sort of a loner. I have only two friends, who I am avoiding, and I am not good with academics or making new friends," she replied.

Kira frowned, contemplating something before brightly smiling. "Consider me your friend!" she exclaimed. She chuckled nervously and smiled weakly. "If you want to be my friend, I wasn't really popular in my old school."

Ally smiled at her and nodded. "That'd be–"

"Ally, Austin and Trish are – who is this beauty?" Grayson asked. He was eying her weirdly and he licked his lips. "My name is Grayson Moon."

Kira snorted and rolled her eyes. "You must be cocky and self-absorbed. I can tell," she coldly said.

Ally almost laughed when the cocky smile on Grayson's face faded in to a shock expression. Kira looked at him as if he were the epitome of boredom and sighed. "Okay Ally, I'll see you around. I think I can find the nurse's office on my own. Maybe later on we can compare schedules?" Ally nodded and she smiled. "Awesome. See you later, Ally!" She walked past Grayson and huffed. "Bye," she coldly said.

His mouth dropped and he looked at Ally. "Is that human girl is _**blind**_? I mean, look at me! I'm hot," he stated.

Ally could've agreed more. He had dark brown hair with bluish-grey eyes and a million dollar watt smile. His face was perfectly chiselled and he had wide but a good shape for eyes. Not to mention he was built perfectly. Ally frowned. "All of you seemed to be too perfect, how is that?" she asked.

Grayson laughed and shook his head. Was it something she said? "Perfect? Some of us look good and others don't. Have you seen our father and Jackson closely? Yeah, they're nowhere near good-looking. But some of us have the personalities of an angel and others are jackasses. Austin's the jackass and Dez is the nice guy. Seeing the difference? We're like humans in a different way, only tell that's different is that we have supernatural powers." They stopped walking and Ally's brows furrowed. When had she begun walking with him again? "Is this your locker?" he asked pointing to another of those ugly grey lockers.

Ally frowned. Was she being stalked? "How'd you know where my locker was?" she asked and eyed him suspiciously.

He shrugged and went to open it. "I was looking at your school records and profile," he said.

Ally's mouth dropped open and he took her stuff, putting it in the opened locker. When everything was in the locker, he closed it and looked back at her. He furrowed his brows and without seeing it coming, Ally punched him across his face. He hit the lockers and caressed his probably bruising jaw in pain. Damn, she was a small girl who could hit. She turned on her heel and stormed off. "Wait, Ally, are you pissed?" he asked, not moving in fear of being punched again.

She stopped and turned to glare at him. He tensed in fear and all the hair on his body stood up. Damn, she looked angry. "It wasn't my fault! It was Austin's, I promise!" he exclaimed.

He could've sworn he saw he hands lit up on fire before it went out. "That's a serious breach of my damn _**privacy**_! All of you stay away from me dammit! I don't need you or anyone!" she yelled before stomping off.

Grayson let out his breath, shocked that he was even holding it in. His chest heaved up and down and he looked to the ground. Ah man, she was scary. All of a sudden, he felt sorry for Austin. _Man, your chick is scary, Aust._

* * *

Ally was sitting in a tree in the courtyard, watching the football practice go on. She was pissed and bored. She was pissed because people were honestly invading her privacy and bored because she was lonely with no one to talk to. She sighed and bit her lip, looking to the sky. It was a hot day outside and Ally could feel her skin crawling. The heat was getting to her. "Do you always sit in a tree?" she heard.

She looked down and saw Kira waving at her. Ally smiled and climbed down from the tree to go and talk to her. Kira gave her a one-sided hug and sat down. "So, it's going to bruise, the back of my head at least," she told her.

Ally pouted and sat down, too. Kira laughed and smiled. "I am truly sorry, Kira. I was being clumsy, as usual. I'm always in my own world and it seems – crap. He looks angry," Ally cursed.

Austin was coming her way, with his siblings, Trish and Dez. Kira looked the way Ally was and scowled. "Ugh, Monsieur Cocky is coming this way. Just great, now I'm really annoyed," she murmured.

Ally bit her lip and forced a smile Austin's way. "Hey, guys. How was your–"

"I said to wait for me in front of your English class, dammit!" he yelled, effectively cutting her off.

Kira raised a brow and kissed her teeth at his attitude. If Austin heard it, he sure as hell ignore her. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed. "You already knew I wasn't. You're so demanding and–" She saw his brothers, excluding Grayson, approach Kira. "Leave me alone, Maverick, Carson, Jameson and Keith, she has nothing to do with you guys," Ally snapped, moving in front of Kira.

As if Austin had just noticed her, he glanced down at Kira and scoffed. Kira gasped, offended by his behaviour, but he ignored her again. Austin bent down and grabbed a handful of Ally's hair, pulling her into him. He lowered his face to her shoulder and began sniffing her wildly. "When did Aelius talk to you?" he growled out loud.

Kira looked mortified at his behaviour. She didn't know what to think. Did the man seriously _**sniff**_ a girl and growl out some ancient name? "What the hell?" Kira questioned.

They looked at her, as if they realized she was just sitting there… _**again**_. Austin smirked at her, showing off a fang. "Hello, I didn't notice you there," he said mockingly.

Kira felt her eyebrow tick and she glared at him. "You are some jackass," she hissed.

Austin smiled widely, as if being called a jackass was a compliment. She scowled at him and flipped him the finger, which only made him smile even more. "Austin, lay off." They looked at Grayson, who seemed quite annoyed. Austin's smile only widened and Grayson glared at him. "Seriously, lay the fuck off. Leave her alone," he hissed.

Kira was confused as to why Grayson was helping her when she was clearly being rude to him. "She's yours?" Kira looked appalled. "She doesn't seem too happy, however."

Kira stood up and helped up Ally, too. "We're just going to go now. It was peaceful before Monsieur Cocky and his friends came along," Kira hissed.

Ally smiled brightly and began to walk off, but Austin grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "You're not taking her anywhere. She's my ma–girlfriend," Austin said, correcting himself before saying something that could blow his cover.

Kira raised a brow and gave him a mocking smile at Ally's disgusted expression. "She doesn't seem too happy with the title."

She pulled Ally away from him and walked off. Austin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. "That human bitch, I'll kill her."

"No, you won't."

He looked back at Grayson and smirked evilly. "Is that a challenge little brother?" he asked.

Grayson shook his head and turned on his heel. "No, it's not. You are just not going to touch her."

Austin became absolutely furious with his brother's demanding requests, while everyone else laughed. He looked at them and they silenced quickly. "It's not funny."

* * *

**These chapters are always going to be six thousand words or more. Next chapter will possibly have around seven to nine thousand words.**

**R&amp;R, review your favourite parts.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own the show or characters.**

* * *

"_**Austin Monica Moon!**_"

The blond cracked one eye opened and groaned. Why was he hearing his father's voice this early? Or was that someone else's? He yawned and shrugged, not caring one bit. He closed his eyes again, prepared to fall back asleep, but was interrupted but the slamming of his opening door. He hissed when a hand made contact with his naked back and jumped out of the bed in all his naked glory.

He growled and glared darkly at his father, who just happened to be pinching his nose in disgust. "Why was Ally outside last night? When we let her in she was like an icicle," he said, shaking his head.

Austin raised a brow and sat back on his butt, rubbing his chin in mock thought. His dad impatiently glared at him and Austin smirked, showing off two pearly fangs. "She was being disrespectful. And she wouldn't say a thing about her past after I talked about mine."

* * *

_**One day earlier**_

"So, that chick was your ex from ancient times ago?" she questioned in a tone full of boredom.

It was requested that she and Austin spend some time together before they became mates – which horrified Ally – and got to know each other better. Austin talked about his past, while Ally was quite silent about hers. She felt a foot tap against her shin and she looked up from her phone to stare at Austin. "Yes?" she asked him.

He forcefully smiled at her and Ally almost laughed. Was it her or was this man so cold he couldn't smile properly? "She wasn't my ex, per say. Just a buddy I needed from time to time." She spat out her smoothie and coughed a bit. When she was finished, she realized Austin was staring blankly at her. "What, you haven't sex before?" he asked.

She blushed and looked away, a distant look in her eyes. Austin smirked and leaned forward a bit, poking her shoulder. "Ah, I see. You're a prude."

She turned puce and slapped his hand away from her and he laughed. She gasped in mock surprise and threw a fry at him. "I'm shocked you even smile," she said, giggling when his face became straight again.

"That's not funny."

"It so is, loser."

She saw the edges of his mouth twitching and mentally smiled brightly. She made him smile, or at least she made him _**want**_ to smile. "You have a bad sense of humor." She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Austin grinned weakly at her and she found herself smiling back at him. "It's cute, though."

"She was right."

Austin raised a brow and tapped his finger against the table. "Who was right?" he asked.

Ally giggled and pointed at his face, making him raise both brows. "You smile. I thought you didn't. Wait, does that mean you like me now?" she asked.

Austin chuckled deeply and shook his head, making Ally's face crestfallen. He reached over and caressed her cheek. "No." She glared at him and he chuckled. "At least not like that. I'm afraid I'm only doing this because we're mates, and I don't want to piss my mom off. She's pretty damn scary, I tell you. Plus, I barely do smile, but it doesn't make me any less–" Someone walked by them and Austin cleared his throat. "I'm still human and I have emotions, too. I'm a living being. Things make me laugh."

Ally sunk in her seat and raised a brow, unfolding her arms. "Like what? Gruesome things?" she asked.

Austin smirked and shook his head. "People, their stupidity and bad ass jokes," he replied.

Ally's face turned red with anger and she flipped him the bird. "You're the ultimate, Jackass, you know that right?" she said. He smirked again and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, had I known you were nicer, I, maybe, would've tried to get to know you better."

"So then, now that you know, tell me about yourself," he said, resting his cheek on his palm.

Ally paled and fervently shook her head. "No."

A look of anger flashed through his eyes, but he contained it. "Why not?" he asked.

"Cause my past isn't your business."

His brows shot up to his hairline as he looked at her in shock. Was she serious? She couldn't be. She told Trish everything and probably was working on telling that Kira chick… so why didn't she just tell _**him**_? He was _**her**_ mate. "You tell Trish."

"Trish knows me better than you and Kira and the others. Plus, I don't trust you. You abused me on the first day I met you. You're crazy, psychotic, but nice. It's weird. Oh, and you're cold and rude. I just can't trust you."

His eyes narrowed and he grasped the table hard. He bared his teeth, growling under his breath. Ally's heart sped up and she covered his hand with hers, hoping he'd stop. Instead, however, Austin's hand broke off a good chunk of the wooden table. "Austin! Now we'll have to–"

"I don't understand! I'm yours! Everything that I have, my past and my life is all yours! Why can't you say shit to me about yourself? _**Why the fuck do you have to be so mysterious for?**_" he growled.

She flinched and stood up, slowly moving to leave. As she was walking pass him, his hand shot out and gripped her wrist with inhumane strength. "I asked you two questions, and I want them answered."

Her head was hung down, hand clutching her bag tightly. All eyes in the diner had turned to them in curiosity, wondering what was happening with the two. "Like I said, I don't trust you. And you're not mine, nor will you ever be mine."

Austin growled and let her go. She huffed and continued walking away from him. "Where are you _**going**_?" he yelled.

She paused in her steps and clenched her left fist. She turned around and flipped him the bird with both fingers. "Home you idiot!"

* * *

_**Present time**_

Mike's mouth hung wide open in shock. "You locked her out for that?" Austin almost laughed at his expression. "And clothing – put some on!"

Austin sighed and grabbed a pair of nearby sweats, quickly slipping them on. He stood up and shook out his hair, smirking. "Yeah. She was being rude. Plus, she tried coming home at one in the morning, I didn't feel the need to let her in," he said.

His father shook his head and looked to the sky. "Our glorified creator, excuse my son for being rude to his mate," he prayed, before walking out of the room.

Austin sighed and looked to the alarm clock on side dresser. _Since when was it 12:45? Did I really sleep I–_ his door was flung open and a petite female stormed her way in, gathering a few articles of his clothing. Austin raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. "Ally, what are you doing?" he asked.

She stopped in her ministrations and glared at him. "You. Inconsiderate. Jackass. I. Hate. You," she hissed out, making every word sound like the end of a sentence.

Austin felt a sharp pain in his chest, but he ignored it. "But what are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm going home with Trish."

His eyes flashed pink and as she turned to walk out the door, Austin was standing in front of it. Ally looked back to the place where he was standing and stuttered in shock. "What the – you were just over there!" she screeched in disbelief.

Arms encircled around her waist and face rested in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the area gently. Ally blushed bright red, a feeling of something surging through her entire being. The sound of someone whimpering caught her attention and she placed a hand on Austin's. "Austin… what's wrong?" she asked.

She felt him nipping gently at her neck, before something warm slid down the back. "Don't leave me. I'm sorry." She gasped, wondering if this was a dream. His grip tightened on her. "Please, don't go. I need you here by my side."

She gulped, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She turned around slowly in his grasp and caressed his cheek, resting her head on his naked chest. "What are ninetails?" she asked.

Austin did a double take. Was he imagining things, or did his mate have an extremely short attention span. He lifted one arm from her waist and looked at the blood on her neck. "They're dogs." She smiled and looked up at him with bright eyes. "With nine tails." She raised a brow. "And they eat… living things…"

He watched as Ally's face lost all the colour she once had. "Living things… like animals?" she asked weakly.

Austin nodded and shrugged. "Humans too." She shrieked and pushed him away from her. Much to her surprise, Austin was forced back and hit the door, cracking it. "Ouch."

Ally blinked a few times and then gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Austin, I'm sorry!" She ran to help him up, but he slapped away her hand. "That was an accident," she breathed out.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, holding out his hand. "Fucking half-breed," he grumbled underneath his breath.

Ally giggled and covered her mouth. Austin raised a brow and rubbed his back. "What's so funny?" he asked.

She pointed to the door and Austin turned around. The door had a large crack in it… and blood. Austin felt the air leave his body for a while as he looked at the damage his supposed mate caused. "You… you… made me… _**bleed?**_" he screeched.

Tears began collecting at the edge of Ally's eyes as she belted out with one of the loudest laughs ever. Her face began turning a bright red as she tried to control herself. "Dammit, Austin, you sounded like a little girl," she stated between laughs.

Austin looked at her for a while, a brow raised. Ally tried to stop laughing as she looked Austin in his eyes. Her gaze dropped to his lips, which were twitching in an attempt to make sure he didn't laugh. She smirked. "Austin," she sang, inching towards him. "You know you want to smile."

She put one finger on each side of his mouth, attempting to make him smile. Austin fought with her and she giggled. "Come on, laugh and smile. You know you want to," she said.

"I don't," Austin said, trying not to smile.

Ally laughed loudly, and before she knew it, a deep laughter rumbled from Austin's chest. She froze and looked up at him. He raised a brow and gave her a sincere smile. Ally slowly smiled back, unsure of where all these emotions where coming from. Just as the smile came, however, disappeared and Austin scowled.

Ally shifted uncomfortably at the change in his expression. _What the –? _"Come out, you bitch," Austin hissed loudly.

A giggled rang out through the room and a blonde female came cartwheeling… _through the wall._ Ally's eyes widened in surprise. _What the hell?_ She thought, confusion washing over her like a bucket of ice cold water. _Did she just…?_ "Austin, that's mean. Women aren't to be referred as _the B–B-word_," she whispered. She glanced at Ally and her brows shot to her hairline. "Ooh, you must be the infamous Allison Dawson!" Ally opened her mouth to say something, but the girl beat her to it. "I'm Cassidy Lindsay Green, Austin's third cousin, removed… _twice_."

She giggled and Ally gave her a horrified look. _Well … isn't she just peppy,_ she thought, _like salt and pepper, but a _lot_ more pepper._ She looked at Austin, whose jaw ticked in annoyance. "_Leave,_" he hissed.

The happiness on Cassidy's face disappeared and darkness clouded over her features. "_Ueniunt eam. Lustus vigilate. Et dissipabunt futuri auxilii futurum_," she told him.

Ally's face scrunched up at the language. _Latin,_ she thought, _they're speaking _Latin_._ "_Protegam eam sumptus non materiae. Tamen interrogabo vos et ego; nobis an illorum?_" Austin hissed, his eyes turning red.

Cassidy chuckled darkly. "Very perceptive, _dear cousin_," she snarled. "Nothing ever gets past–" Cassidy hooked one arm around Ally's neck and her nails elongated. "_You_."

Ally glanced in the mirror and screamed. The girl that had cartwheeled through the _wall_ and was _peppy_, looked like a _monster._ Gone was the blonde hair and in that place was dark, tangled hair. Her tanned skin faded into grey skin with scales and holes. Her teeth were razor sharp and her eyes were pure red. _Like Austin's had been,_ she thought. "I cannot have a half breed, who is rumored to have _outstanding powers_, defeat me." Cassidy inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "Such a delectable scent. Her blood–" Austin growled darkly, his eyes flashing between its normal colour and pure red. Cassidy's eyes opened, revealing a mixture of dark red and purple eyes. "Must be _delicious._"

Austin leapt at her, his nails sharpening. He swiped at her, but just when Ally thought it'd hit her, a buzzing sound entered her ears and Austin leapt back, scowling darkly. _His eyes_, Ally thought with a gasp. _His eyes are becoming like Cassidy's. What the hell?_ A dark blue cloud began to cover them and Ally felt like she was choking. "The question is Austin," Cassidy hissed. "_Cujus latere quem persequeris_?"

Austin watched, helpless, as Cassidy took off with Ally. He let out a guttered growl and his back arched as he lowered himself closer to the ground. He snarled, his aura letting off a giant wave of power. "_Ally,_" he hissed out loud. "_Mate; I need mate._"

* * *

Mike had been talking with his mate when he felt a rush of extremely, and _extraordinary_, power being released. Mimi looked at him and swallowed thickly, one thought racing through their minds. _Aust– _"Austin's mad!" Grayson yelled, running into the family room.

Mimi stood up and began running towards her son's room. When she reached there, she flung the door open, bracing herself for pain. "Austin!" she yelled.

His head turned around, but Mimi knew, he looked like he was mad. His blond hair was sticking up in places her _son_ would've been embarrassed to be seen with. His eyes were as black as the night sky. Long nails scratched at the floor, leaving lines on the floor. His teeth looked like they belonged in the mouth of a rabid animal. And his skin … it has Mimi shivering in fear. Scales had appeared along his skin and where peeling off and regenerating itself.

For once in Mimi's lifetime, not only was she afraid of something other than her parents and son's normal behaviour, but her _son's_ inner _beast_ made her want to run.

"Austin–"

A strong force blew her out of the room. She crashed into the hall and off the ledge of the stairs. She moaned in pain and felt someone hovering above her. "Mimi, are you–"

A loud crash sounded and she struggled to sit up. Austin – or rather his _beast_ – was running towards the door on all fours. "Mike! Stop him!" she yelled. When she got no answer, she looked behind her and saw her husband laying on the floor, blood gushing out of his head profusely. "_Mike!_"

She crawled toward him slowly to reach her mate. She pressed a hand to her stomach, feeling empty inside. _Mike, no_.

* * *

"Mom, Austin's gone!" Grayson yelled. He rushed into the front foyer, and panted heavily. "Mom, Austin's – oh my goodness, _DAD!"_

Grayson rushed over to his mother, kneeling beside her crying form. He glanced at his father, tears swelling in his eyes. Blood was gushing freely out of a crack in his head. "Mom, he's not…" he trailed off, choking up.

Mimi looked at her, her sclera turning red from crying. "He's … he isn't breathing anymore," she wept. "He is … Austin … he's dead."

* * *

**So, I had quite the combination. I had writer's block, for all my stories at that. And to add onto that, I got a summer job and was constantly tired. Full time isn't no joke. **

**Anyways, review your favourite parts. Next chapter will be full of violence … some Austin/Ally **_**friendship**_**.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own A&amp;A.**

* * *

Pain ripped through Mimi Moon as if fire was licking at her veins. Tears poured down her face and fangs grew and she bit into the neck of her mate. Their bodies began to glow bright white and her eyes darkened until nothing but black was seen. Grayson watched in shock as the wound at the back of his father's head closed up rapidly. _Is this… the power of mates?_ He thought in shock.

Mimi pulled her teeth from Mike's neck and looked up at her son. Dread and sadness swarmed her eyes and looked down at her husband. "I gave him part of my life force so we will need to heal for now." Grayson looked incredibly shock. "I need you to stop Austin and help him protect Ally. Get Carson, Maverick, Jameson, and Keith. You five go after your brother," she told him.

Grayson nodded and disappeared in a flash. Mimi rubbed her mate's cheek gingerly. _I should have known. Austin was never good with controlling his feelings since _she_ died. And it does not help that his mate resembles her._

* * *

Someone was kicking her that much Ally could tell. Their foot kept repeatedly hitting her back painfully. She groaned and rolled over, only to be kicked with such force that her crashing into a wall. Her eyes flew open as pain erupted and she screamed. Blood trickled out of her mouth and she closed her eyes tightly. Death was coming, she felt it.

But something erupted in Ally, and she felt the need to live. She grunted as she felt the bones in her back repairing themselves, her lungs felt like there were repairing themselves. _Everything in her body was repairing itself._ She opened her eyes and gulped a large breath of air. "Well, well. You _Dimidium Genus_ do heal exceptionally fast," a man sneered.

She looked and her body felt like someone dumped cold water all over her. It was that man from that day. He laughed; it was deep, rich, and _evil_ laughter. She tried to stand to run, only to find out her wrists and ankles were all tied up. She backed away from her as he moved closer. Unfortunately, due to the ropes on her body, she did not get far. He grabbed her cheeks and winked at her and smiled wickedly in her face. "Ah, Darlin', I will not be hurtin' you. You are much too valuable," he drawled in country accent.

Ally scowled at him and spat in his face. He growled in disgust and slammed her head on the ground. Pain erupted and her vision was filled with white spots. "You _disgustin'_ bitch!" he screamed. He kicked her stomach and stomped on her wrist, causing the bones to shatter. Dropping to his knees, he wrapped his hands around neck. "I will kill you if you decide to get a little stupid!"

Ally gasped for air when he let her go and moved away, pacing. She felt that tingly sensation of her injuries healing. She breathed heavily, and felt tears. _No, no crying. It is a sign of weakness,_ she thought. "Adam, what the hell, have you looked at her? She looks like shit," a person laughed.

"Shit indeed, look at those pretty lips. I wonder how her blood tastes like," a female stated, bored.

"Those hips of hers, though. It can make a grown man go crazy," someone else laughed.

Ally looked at him and hissed at him. Their eyes widened, before a smirk settled on their lips. "Feisty, she has claws. It is no wonder why she is mates with Austin Moon. Only he would be mated with a _Dimidium Genus_," the female stated. "Although, she could have been here earlier and maybe Austin would have never met her. Killing her parents brought me such boredom, since we did not obtain our objective that day."

Ally's blood froze over. No way. They _killed_ her parents. They were the ones? The redheaded female laughed coldly and rested a hand on her probably nonexistent heart. One man, with blue hair smirked and the other, whose hair was dark green, gave her a thumb up. Ally felt her blood run cold, as memories of her parents filtered through her mind.

"_You are doing well, Ally! That is my baby girl!"_ her mother would holler every time she tried to do something new.

"_Here! Now, can you see everything?"_

"_Yes, Daddy!"_ she would scream when her dad perched her high on his shoulders to allow her to see everything.

Tears run down her cheeks as her anger got the best of her. Everyone froze when Ally let out a high pitched scream. They covered their ears and dropped to their knees. Adam looked up, and gasped in fear. Her eyes were completely white and her nails had sharpened to a deadly length. Her fangs sharpened and she ripped the bonds apart easily, as if they were nothing.

They froze in fear as she slowly rose to her feet, swaying slightly from side to side. She stopped moving and her head snapped up. She bared her fangs at them and hissed. Her knees bent a bit, and she smiled evilly at them. She let out a loud screeched and lunged at her enemies.

* * *

Austin felt something evil run through him. These were _not_ his emotions, he recognized. These emotions were foreign to him. They were new. Evilness, anger, sadness and murderous intent choked him. He fell to his knees mid run and his hands clawed at his throat. It was suffocating and too much for him. _**Mate.**_

Austin's eyes widened. Ally was feeling all of this? These emotions belonged to her? The emotional wreck that he called his mate was feeling such _poisonous_ emotions? Austin's eyes widened and he began to regain control over his beast. He sniffed the air and growled. He could not let her kill someone. He just knew that it would kill her if she knew what she did. He quickly stood up and immediately took off, following his instincts. _Hold on, Ally. I am coming for you. Do not kill anyone._

Wind whipped past his hair and he began to pick up on familiar scents. _My brothers are coming? But why would they be coming?_ He thought in confusion. "Austin!" Grayson yelled.

A brunet ran by him and looked at him in concern. "Did you also feel that?" he asked. Austin looked at him in confusion. "That _evilness_, did you feel it too?"

So, it was not just him, was it? "No, it was not. We all did."

Maverick, Carson, Jameson, and Keith appeared around him, too. Jameson happened to be their cousin, but Austin considered him their brother. "It is Ally," Austin told them.

They all looked shocked and uneasy. "_Ally is causing that?_ Are you sure, man?" Maverick asked.

Austin grunted. "My beast clarified it for me. It knew it was Ally. She is upset and angry. We cannot let her kill anyone. We have –"

A redhead ran past them, bloodied and missing an arm. She kept running not looking back. The family looked at each other and ran faster. They just knew it was Ally's doings. "That was Elena, dammit. Did you see her?" Carson asked. Everyone nodded. "_Shit_, Ally is causing some damage."

They reached an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest. The scent of blood was all around. Austin grimaced. Dead bodies littered the front of the door. "Damn, Austin, we were too late," Jameson whispered.

Austin tensely nodded. Ally had killed. And she probably was not even in the right mind. An angry growl caught their attention, and they looked to the front door of the warehouse. Fear took over their body as they stared at Ally. She was covered in blood from head to toe and was holding the head of a blue haired man. Blood covered her mouth and she threw the head away. All six boys gulped and got into a fighting stance.

She hissed at them and Austin shivered. Never had he ever feared someone in his life. He finally understood just how evil _Dimidium Genus_ were. Darkness wrapped around Ally like ribbons and her pure white eyes stared at them. Austin inwardly chuckled dryly. _Funny, I always thought that white represented purity and innocence,_ he thought, _there is not one thing pure about what I see around me._

Before anyone could blink, Ally had slammed in to Carson, knocking him off his feet. Carson gulped and tried to fight her off as she swiped at his chest. Jealously boiled through Austin at the sight of his mate on someone's lap, but he forced it down.

_Seriously,_ she was going to _kill_ his brother.

Maverick tackled Ally from the side and received a nasty slash down his face. He yelped and jumped off her, giving the chance for her to hopped back up and dig her teeth into his arm. Austin growled loudly, capturing her attention. She let Maverick go and ignored his cried of pain. Keith rushed to helped Maverick's wounds, and Jameson did the same for Carson.

Blood poured of Carson's chest like Niagara Falls and Maverick's arm and face looked incredibly bloody. "Austin, we are taking back home for emergency medical attention!" Jameson yelled.

Austin nodded and watched them off with the injured.

Unfortunately, Ally was having none of that. She let of an ear piercing scream and ran after them. Austin, who was unfazed, ran after her. He tackled her from behind, pinning her to the floor. "Your fight is with me, _Half Breed!"_ he hissed at her.

Ally froze for a bit, and Austin thought her had her under control. Unfortunately, she managed to get him off before lunging at him, burying her teeth in his neck. Austin grunted and ripped her off his person. He stood up and looked at Ally, who was crouched down, a chunk of his skin in her mouth. He growled and grasped his neck. Bloody flowed freely out of the wound, and pain sizzled across his shoulder. _When she snaps out it, I am going to cuss her into the next–_

Catching him off guard, Ally tackled him to the ground. Her teeth came down to try and injure him, but Austin raised an arm to protect himself from any more dangerous injuries. Her nails dug into his chest and his closed his eyes, trying to erase the pain out of his mind.

She truly was strong.

He opened his eyes and looked to his side. A large stick, capable of knocking any and everyone out, was resting nearby. He looked at the savage half breed and let his hold on her neck go. When she snapped at him again, he grabbed the stick and struck her head hard. The white in her eyes disappeared as brown irises and black pupils returned. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slid off Austin's body.

Austin sighed in relief. _That took a lot shorter than I thought it would._ He looked at Ally and took a deep breath. _Well, I feel drowsy._ _A small nap should not hurt._

* * *

"–_Austin, wake up!"_

A hand slapped him painfully across his face, jolting him awake. He quickly sat up, ignoring the abrupt pain in his shoulder, and looked Trish dead her eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, wincing when he tried to roll his shoulders back.

Trish sighed and looked at him with sympathy. "I need to change your bandages. The junction between your neck and shoulder got messes up pretty badly. You have stitches. And you are not healing as fast as we would like," she replied, her voice full of sadness. "I thought we were going to lose you, Austin."

He looked at her and felt need to comfort her. Tears filled Trish's eyes and Austin looked away. "We were friends once, Austin. I know there is good in you; Grayson told me about you protected them so they could leave. You stopped Ally from killing everyone. I knew that your coldness was façade," Trish whispered.

Austin nodded tersely and Trish got to working on his shoulder. "Where is Ally?" he asked quietly.

Trish sighed and shook her head. "She nearly killed a whole clan, Austin. They took her in to custody," she explained. "She is locked up in a cell until further notice."

Austin nodded. He had expected that Ally would be facing some kind of trouble. But a small part of him hoped that she would be lying next to him. _Dreams are just dreams. She did murder a good chuck of the Risco Clan._ "You can visit her. Actually, we all were going to. Come, I know you want to."

* * *

Ally silently wept in to her bloody jeans. She was a monster. She killed so many people. So many people did not get to live to see many centuries of their life. And it was all because of _her._

"_You, Ms. Dawson, daughter of notorious cheapskate, Lester Dawson, and of the notorious criminal Penny Dawson, are convicted of murdering 108 out 200 people in the Risco Clan. We are to keep you here until you are given a sentence." The person glared at the frightened brunette. "Which may just be death," he hissed._

_Ally felt tears fall down her cheeks rapidly. She did not want to die. But maybe she deserved it, she did kill 108 people on her own. "Like mother, like daughter. The evil within you would never die out." The guard spat at her feet. "You deserve to die."_

_They walked off and Ally shivered as cold enveloped her. _There is evil within me, huh? So my mom was the one who was one of them,_ she thought. It hurt for her to even think that. Did her father know? Why did her mom not tell her? Maybe she did and Ally had forgotten. But what kind of mother has her daughter walking in her footsteps?_

_Maybe, just maybe, there would be light and forgiveness shone down on her. Maybe today would not be the day she dies._

"Ms. Allison Dawson? You have some visitors," someone spoke softly.

Ally's face did not move from her dried bloody jeans. "Ally, it is me, Trish. I am here with Austin and my parents," she heard the soft voice of her friend. "We know that you had no idea what happened, and we are trying our best to help you out. We promise, nothing will happen to you."

"How c – come no one told me of my heritage? Why can I not control the evilness in me?" Ally wailed. "Will I always be like this? Maybe that guard was right. Death is –"

"Do not even speak of death as if it is the only option." Ally froze and looked up. Austin peered down at her, pain and concern in his eyes. "You are my mate, and although we have trouble getting along, I will not let you get hurt, or even let them kill you. I cannot – I can't – I will not be able to fathom the _idea_ of watching someone I know _die_ in front of me again."

Ally felt her heart become a bit lighter. "We all make mistakes, and no one knows how to control their beast, especially after years of not knowing that they were a fucking _Dimidium Genus_. Fuck the royals, fuck everyone. I know you are innocent. I know things will get better, Ally. Have faith. Once we get your dumbass out of here, we will train you to prevent what had happened from happening again.

"Hell, I say fuck everyone. All you need are the De la Rosa's and my family, Ally. We _will_ protect you. We will make sure that you are safe. Do you understand me, Ally? Hold out, we are going to be there for you, every step of the damn way. You are not–"

"Time is–"

"Cut me off again, and I swear you will lack balls in the next five minutes." The guard was silent. "As I was saying, you are not alone. We will be at the trial."

She watched as Austin and the other were escorted out of the dungeon. _He is right. I am stronger than this. I can do this._

* * *

**Woo. I did it. The computers are finally fixed (after months) and I can now write freely. Expect more frequent updates.**


End file.
